Curiosity 'Killed' The Cat
by owaranai.natsu
Summary: A cat witnesses a certain general and colonel doing something they should'nt be. Breaking regulations? Smoking Cuban cigars? Both? Whatever it is, the cat benefits from it.


A/n: This is set just after Threads, and right before Moebius. Slight spoilers of Shades of Grey.  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related, etc…

* * *

Rain was pouring down the gutters of many houses. It was grey and gloomy without any sign of the rain letting down. The sun, if it were still visible, would be setting in half an hour. A cabin stood firm in the storm and the activities within it were hardly visible from outside. Two cars were parked on the driveway and smoke was being emitted from the chimney; laughter was faintly heard from within.

"No giggling, Carter." Jack said between laughs, after Sam had just beaten him at a game of chess. Why Sam was giggling, only God and Sam would know, but the fact that she was spending her day off with her CO in his cabin next to the fireplace in a storm, which might as well be a romantic setting, was between themselves and God.

Sam had spent the night at Jack's cabin with Daniel and Teal'c as a team get-together, because she finally agreed to go fishing with him. The day before was warm and breezy so they spent the day outside, but the weather suddenly became rainy so they were 'stormed' in, and thus the chess game.

Daniel and Teal'c hadn't woken up yet, but planned on leaving later in the day. Sam was oblivious of the fact that it would just be the general and herself later, but maybe she was just choosing to ignore it as not to get her hopes up. After all, the regulations hadn't changed.

After Daniel and Teal'c made an excuse to head back to the SGC for some translations, Sam and Jack were left alone with no idea what to do for entertainment. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched, warily to say the least, from the bushes. He wore a gray coat, staring through green eyes, at the man and woman before him.

Jack and Sam proceeded to start another game of chess, when a crazy idea popped into Jack's mind.

"Hey, I have a stash of Cuban cigars somewhere in here, you want one?"

"That's an absurd question sir, even coming from you. First of all, I don't smoke. You do know what it does to you right? And secondly, where did you get them; they're illegal."

"You're a spoil sport. One cigar won't hurt you. Besides, they're cigars, not cigarettes."

Sam rolled her eyes and continued to place her chess pieces on the board. Jack took out a cigar, but didn't light it. He gave it a sidelong glance and put it back into its case.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna be more like you today. I'm gonna be more logical and reasonable."

"I see. Is that how you see me as?"

"Well, among other things, yeah."

"Alright then. By all means, but I think you'll find it hard, General Jack O'Neill, to be anything remotely logical."

"Well, I am a general, aren't I? Leader of my team, always with a good idea, clear mind, and superb diplomatic skills."

"Sir, may I remind you of that one time when we didn't have a Plan B out from the alkesh, and another time when your diplomatic skills stole from the Tollans? And you when you were…"

"Ah!" Jack interrupted before she could ramble on about his flaws.

"May I remind you that I had _planned_ to steal from the Tollans, which brought out the real bad guy."

"You've got _that _point, sir."

They both chuckled and fell into a comfortable conversation while starting the chess game. The game soon became intense; Jack was on the brink of 'checkmating' Sam. Both were completely immersed in the game, and didn't notice the rain had stopped. Jack was just about to make a move, when a loud crash was heard coming from the back porch.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I'll go check it out." Jack responded automatically. This was indeed one of his traits in leadership; he always initiated action. Sam was right behind him, because she was so use to being his back-up, that by the time she realized they would bump into each other, they were toppled over on the floor. In their close proximity, Jack had managed to prop himself on his elbows with Sam directly underneath.

"Sir."

"Carter." He said as he slowly lowered himself for a kiss. And before he let himself go any further, he lifted his eyes to meet hers, and they smiled.

"Ya know, this reminds me of Einstein's quotation, 'Gravity cannot be held responsible for people falling in love.'"

"Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Sam eagerly obliged. As they lay comfortably next to each other, a soft mew snapped them out of their silent reverie. A grey tabby with green eyes greeted them and mewed again.

"Aw," Sam cooed, "It was stuck in the rain…it doesn't seem to have a collar…do you think we can keep it?"

Jack looked at the cat, then back at Sam's blue eyes, and chuckled.

"Ok, logically, I wouldn't keep a stray cat. But it wouldn't be ethical of me to leave it out there. Besides, I wouldn't want it meowing about what it saw at General O'Neill's cabin." He said the last sentence with his famous half crooked smirk. He then bent down and gently picked up the cat.

"From now on, you are officially incognito. Let's see, you are a boy, right?" he asked while examining the cat. "Yep you are. So what shall we name him, Carter?"

"I had a cat once named Schrödinger, but it was a ginger tabby."

"Carter, isn't Schrödinger the physicist who killed a cat with the bomb in an experiment between life and death thing…God, I'm spending too much time with you." he finished with a chuckle.

"Not quite sir, but close enough." She replied with her 100-watt smile.

"Alright, why don't we take him inside and dry him off first? We can decide on a name later."

"Thank you Mr. Rational." Sam joked.

"Hey, don't get use to it. I have to keep my reputation at the base."

So they joked back and forth while cleaning the cat. It had stumbled upon a loving family. They would have to bring the cat back to Colorado Springs where both could visit each other often. The cat would be a valid excuse to visit each other, although Sam was more of a cat person anyway.

Jack and Sam's promotion had been a little hectic, and no one really had time to 'hang out' anymore; even their 'relationship' had become distant; the cat would mend this drift.

Sam was thinking about this while Jack was preparing a bed for the cat, as well as a temporary litter box.

"So," Jack began. "Back to finding a name for you…we don't really know what to name you…Carter, any ideas so far?"

"Why don't we call it Curiosity? After all, he was quite curious rummaging through your back porch."

"It doesn't sound like a very manly name." Jack protested.

"Unless you want to name it Schrödinger Jr." Sam threatened.

"No, no thanks. We don't need another physicist in the house. Curiosity is a very nice name, isn't it Curi? Curio? Osity? Osi!"

"Meow."

* * *

A/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little story. Have a wonderful day, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review:)


End file.
